In conjunction with increasingly demanding vehicle emission standards, the need for more precise control of machine cooling systems is being felt. In particular, vehicle emission standards are expected to become stricter, causing a need for increased control over vehicle engine fans. This is a particular need in the heavy truck market.
Vehicle manufacturers and OEMs have, however, had a difficult time integrating precise control over vehicle engine fans. This has resulted in the widespread use of simple binary (on-off) type fan systems that lack efficiency but are possible to implement. There is thus a need for a more precise technology for controlling machine cooling systems, and in particular vehicle engine fans.